Dragon Ball Z: Danse Macabre
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: All Faye wanted to do was get revenge. Cell killed her family and she went to him for vengeance. However, she and the malicious android have found themselves somehow bound to one another. An arrangement that neither of them is happy with.
1. Prologue

**Notes:** This is my first dabble in the Dragon Ball Z section and in dealing with Cell. I've read so many of the "Cell meets a girl…" themed stories and after much needed planning, decided to write one of my own. I doubt that this story will develop into a romance. But, I've no idea what the future holds, so that could change. I hope that Cell is in character and that you enjoy my story.   

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama.  

* * *

Danse Macabre-Prologue

By Frozen Phoenix

Cell was bored. And though he would never admit to indulging such trivial perceptions, he couldn't deny his deep dislike for what seemed like endless tedium. He had been standing; arms crossed in front of him for an innumerable amount of time and felt no need to change it. 

Giving his opponents ten days of preparation had been foolish on his part. Despite having limitless amounts of patience, Cell could feel the stirrings of what may have been restlessness. The urge to fight, to sufficiently crush all who were irrational enough to oppose him did bring Cell some consolation, at least his waiting wouldn't have proved to be fruitless.    

And as if in answer to his boredom, Cell began to feel the presence of another ki-signature, but dismissed it with disgust. The overt weakness was staggering, something with such limited power could only be human. The knowledge did little to improve his dismal mood. 

When they had been a necessity for his first form, he had hunted them ruthlessly and at times with sadistic glee. However at the moment…they proved to be nothing short of useless. Means for entertainment perhaps, but more so billions of inane bodies that made the plan for destruction of their mundane planet all the more worthwhile.  

The ki was drawing ever closer. _This human is either very brave or very stupid_, Cell surmised. _Most likely it's the latter. _

Still if they wished to throw their life away by coming across him, that was their own prerogative. Cell had been in want of some diversion and most ironically, it, or rather _she_ had finally made her way to the very edge of the marble stadium.      

~*~

To say that she was thin would have been a gross understatement. Her figure was gaunt, a pale and wraith-like caricature of living flesh. Clothing consisting of black pants and sleeveless shirt were torn and decrepit and her face, that which could be seen beneath wisps of greasy black hair was streaked with dirt and other nameless fifth. 

Shivering almost uncontrollably as she moved closer, the young woman brushed a thin-fingered hand across her face, pushing her hair behind her ears and finally giving Cell a clear glance at her face. What he saw impressed him little.

Amid the grime and grunge, she glared at the biomechanical android, whose emotionless face reflected the slightest amusement.    

"Is there something that I can do for you my dear?" Cell queried cordially, his calm exterior undaunted despite the sudden and unruly appearance of his visitor. 

The young woman's hate-filled eyes narrowed, her gaunt face twisted in an almost feral snarl. Cell watched with slight interest as she then reached into the worn satchel at her side and extracted a gun. 

Holding the weapon with air of one who knows little of what they're doing, the girl, arm shaking all the while, raised it until it was nearly level with Cell's head. 

"Die." She growled hatefully and with no amount of hesitation, pulled the trigger…

~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Kearesumisu

**Notes: **I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue, but your encouragement has been very helpful. And the Son family, as well as the rest of the Z-Senshi will eventually be brought into the story. I'm not one for letting created characters have complete run of the story. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 1: Kearesumisu

The very thought was ridiculous. While blithely observing his situation, Cell couldn't help but wonder at its ludicrousness. 

He had emptied city after city of their inhabitants and brought the Z-Senshi, including the arrogant, self-proclaimed "Prince of the Saiya-jin" Vegeta, to their knees. And since his short proclamation of a challenge at the news station, Cell was positive that even the very mention of his name was enough to cause some form of a panic among the masses. 

Yet despite his lengthy, nefarious deeds, a human, one who looked as though she hadn't bathed in uncountable years, had the gall to enter his arena with the intent to shoot him. 

With lightning adroitness, the affronted Cell gazed the path of the fired bullets. Most were too wide, too high…not only was the girl a fool, she couldn't shoot properly to save her life. 

_It seems a display is in order,_ Cell mused with cool satisfaction. Swiftly he began to raise his ki… 

~*~

It was all Faye could do to keep from running around and screaming. But deep down, she knew she couldn't give in to the childish temptation. Her hand ached with the force required to continuously fire the gun and she could feel the exhaustion she had been firmly resisting begin to creep over her. 

Still, she wasn't going anywhere until it was over. She wanted to see Cell's deceased form decorating the white marble so desperately, that she fairly shivered with anticipation. After so much time…she would finally reap the fruits of vengeance. 

Then, with unimaginably swiftness, the illusion shattered. 

Cell's still form suddenly erupted with a burning light, one so luminous that for a moment, Faye wondered if she had been blinded. Rubbing her eyes hard, Faye gasped in astonishment when she noticed the truth. 

Every single bullet had been destroyed and Cell stood completely unmarred before her. He still held the same emotionless appearance, but once he noticed her shock, a mocking smirk slowly crossed his pallid face. 

"Did you truly believe that a simple human weapon would have the power to kill me?" He asked, the thinly masked condensation in his melodious voice causing Faye to scowl fiercely. 

Hoping to elicit some form of reaction from his would-be murderer, Cell continued. "Obviously, you know little of whom you're dealing with." 

There was no response. The young woman continued to glower at him, making no attempts to disprove or affirm his statements. Cell felt his amusement leave him. He wasn't used to being ignored and wasn't about to continue the experience. Especially not with a pathetic excuse for a human who thought herself to be his equal. 

With deliberate slowness, Cell raised one of his hands, causing a pure, golden light to bloom within it. One it reached a reasonable size, he pointed the ki-blast directly at Faye, a cold smile present on his face. 

"Perhaps I should show you."

~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Gyakute

**Notes: **I'm afraid that your predictions were incorrect this time KAT. Your guesses were good, but I have a habit of being more than a little unorthodox, as this chapter will plainly show. And sorry SSJSkaterTrunks about the cliffhangers, I just happen to have a flair for the melodrama. Finally, about the ending of the chapter, Faye didn't do it. She's just a normal (slightly off-balanced) human with no special powers, history, magic etc. No offense, but many created-character stories have already done those angles to death. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 2: Gyakute

It was a strange feeling for Faye. Standing alone amid white marble and desolation, staring death in the face. She had expected to be afraid. Trembling in terror with tears dribbling down her face as begged for a chance to live. Any normal person would feel that way. 

Instead, Faye felt hollow. Defeat left an acrid taste in her mouth as tried to process the unbridled truth. She had been unable to so much as put a nick in Cell's spotted armor and for that mistake; death would come quickly on swift wings.  

So wrapped up was Faye in her morbid thoughts, she barely noticed when Cell released the ball of light and sent it flying directly at her. Yelping in surprise, she stepped backward, crossing her arms in front her face as though it would offer some form of protection. 

~*~

Cell watched the scene unfurl with no small measure of amusement. The girl-who was still as yet nameless, had been staring at him vacantly, making him all the more irritated by her negligence. He had sent the ki-blast sailing towards her, more in an effort to draw a reaction than to kill her. And judging by her lackluster form of defense, Cell knew that he had succeeded. 

He controlled the burning energy sufficiently and with a single motion, sent it crashing to the ground before his visitor. By the laws of physics, as the ground shook and cracked beneath the ki-blast, the girl was sent sprawling backwards. Her body rolled across the marble again and again, before finally settling on its side. 

Cell watched the girl's still form closely, wondering with callous indifference if he had succeeded in killing her. He had planned upon toying with her a bit longer, but felt no real dismay over her prospective death. 

Suddenly, As if in answer to Cell's unspoken inquiry, his victim gave a strangled moan of pain…

~*~

Faye was in agony. Never had she imagined feeling pain as unbearable as what she felt. Warm blood trickled down her hairline, her nose and mouth, clouding her vision and causing her to sputter and gasp. She tried to move and nearly screamed. Something, or multiple things had most likely been broken, or so she theorized. 

"You certainly are resilient." Cell's voice carried over, amused and antagonizing. "Most humans would be dead after being caught in the path of that blast. But you my dear, must have a great amount of luck to undermine your foolishness." 

If she could have moved, Faye would have frowned at the jibe. She was beginning to become aware of just how idiotic her so-called plan truly was and the shame of the knowledge was almost overwhelming. 

A strange scraping on the arena floor alerted Faye to the fact that Cell was moving closer. His gait was steady and unhurried, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that her life was hanging by a thread. Faye's vision had since become bleary and she was finding it harder to breathe when Cell's tall shadow loomed over her. 

"Still, there is one matter that interests me," His voice seemed faraway to Faye. Of course the "Invincible and Perfect Cell" was far too extraordinary to stoop to her level.

"What precisely was the point of your poorly executed actions?" Cell asked. And once again, a wretched silence did greet him. 

Faye knew that she wasn't going to survive her encounter, but she refused to give in to the biomechanical android's curiosity. 

~*~

_So close to death and yet still as obstinate as ever._ It was a personality trait that Cell found to be most irritating. He could feel the urge to simply finish the girl and be done with things just below the surface, yet balled his fists tightly to keep from carrying it out. Instead, he focused upon quickly regaining his patience. 

_For there is more than one method of obtaining information_, Cell reflected smugly. 

"Was it some ill-conceived preconception of attaining attention?" He spoke evenly. "The pursuit of glory, as it was?" 

Before Cell could continue his baiting, a furious hiss was emancipated from the girl's broken form. Her eyes widened and she seemed to make great struggles in trying to face him. 

"Attention?" She rasped thoroughly incensed. "You think I risked all of this for attention?" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I did this for revenge, you twisted freak! You killed everyone, my family, and friends, people I grew up with! I wanted to make you pay for it."   

Upon hearing her explanation, Cell began to laugh. 

"Is that all?" He responded mockingly. "I must admit I was expecting to hear something with a bit more originality to it. I'm afraid my dear, that you've proved yourself to little more than a common cliché." 

~*~

A common cliché. The words were almost like a slap in the face to Faye. All of her pain, hatred and sorrow had just been simplified to the most humiliating level. Waves of fury coursed through her as she stared as high as she could at Cell's shadowy form. _How dare he.  
  
_

Unnerved by pain and pushed forward by fear, Faye then did what those bound by common courtesy and manner would never dream of. Without inhibitions or forethought, she crudely spit blood in Cell's general direction, as she wasn't able to clearly see him.  
  


The sudden hiss of rage and burning in the air alerted Faye to the obvious. She had finally crossed the line and Cell wasn't going to hesitate any longer. With grim satisfaction, Faye lowered her head and smiled slightly. She waited for death to come and seconds later, something did…   


	4. Chapter 3: Ikijigoku

**Notes: **Once again, I offer my thanks to my reviewers. It may seem like I'm sucking up, but I'm truly grateful for the encouragement and kindness that I've been given. With that said, this chapter is a bit strange, but I promise that things will be explained soon. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 3: Ikijigoku

Birds. Somewhere, someplace, birds were chirping. The sun shone brightly behind emerald-leaved trees and insects buzzed as they went along their ways. It was normal, familiar and yet to Yukimora Faye, it seemed all wrong. She was sitting in the woods, with a battered sketchbook tossed casually aside, along with a brown bag that contained her lunch.   

_This is stupid, _the eighteen-year-old had thought with self-deprivation. _Everything's fine, I shouldn't be feeling like this. _Faye sighed in frustration, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. 

_Yet it feels like something is still…off. What it is, I have no idea._ She had been to the forest many times, she wasn't a nature expert, but still knew her way around. Drawing was something she did in her free time, when she wasn't going to school or dealing with her brother Adamu's constant assaults of immaturity. 

So what was wrong?  

Faye blinked when the sun seemed to glow a little bit brighter and the next thing she knew, the trees and flowers had vanished. She was in a town, her town to be precise and had appeared there in mere seconds. But by the laws of science, something of that nature was impossible. 

_But here I am… _

She began walking slowly, her blue eyes roaming over the familiar buildings and houses. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, Faye shuddered, trying to rid herself of the lingering feelings. It was only when Faye almost tripped over an abandoned ball did she realizing something important. She had been walking for close to ten minutes and hadn't seen hide nor hair of another human being. 

_No…_

Her nervous walk soon became a flat-out run as she made her way through the empty streets and past piles of discarded clothing, toys and vehicles. _This can't be happening!_ She thought vehemently. _Where is everyone? _

Faye continued to run even as she finally reached the door to her house. It was ajar as usual, for her father was an absentminded man and had a habit of forgetting to close it.   __

But Faye wasn't paying attention to anything else but entering her house and finding her family doing their typical routines. Her mother would be cooking something foul-smelling on the stove, her father would be holed up in his room like he normally was when "inspiration struck." And Adamu would probably be wadding up pieces of paper to throw at her the moment she ran through the door. That was how things were supposed to be. 

But they weren't. Faye cautiously crept into her house, expecting a lecture on taking off and being irresponsible and instead found something far worse. Three disheveled piles of clothes… 

~*~

The sound of a scream, one that was closer to an animal's wail, shook Faye back to reality. Her eyes fluttered and she exhaled tiredly. _I haven't had that dream in a while. You'd think being dead would grant you some immunity to nightmares, even if they were based on actual events. _

She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. It took some time for her eyes to readjust to the bright…sunlight? That wasn't right…Faye blinked and felt her heart start to pound. She was lying in an arena that mirrored Cell's to a tee. 

_Is this my punishment?_ She pondered apprehensively. _An eternity trapped in hell, with this place serving as a reminder of my failure? _Faye could feel the first true stirrings of fear moving within her. 

There had to be some mistake. Surely trying to kill a deadly mass murderer hadn't warranted such a harsh penalty. _Had it?_ Faye wasn't quite sure. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand, figuring on feeling some type of pain as she did so. But for once, she was pleasantly surprised. 

There was no pain. Not so much as an ache or twinge of her previous agony in the slightest. In astonishment, Faye glanced at her thin hands and frowned. All of her scars, cuts and bruises had vanished, leaving new skin in its place. It was if they had never existed. 

Filled with a new type of curiosity, Faye pulled up a torn pant leg to glance at a scar she had received when she was a child and had gotten the idea in her head to try and climb a tall fence. Immediately after accomplishing the feat, she had of course, lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. But not before slicing her leg open on a jagged rock. 

Faye openly gasped when she saw no remains of the V-shaped scar that had been an unsightly resident upon her knee. _Gone…they're all gone. _And then the third greatest shock of the day chose to reveal itself by pounding rapidly within Faye's chest. She could feel her legs go weak as tried to process everything. 

_A beating heart means I'm not dead…but why? After what I did, I'm surprised Cell didn't tear out my internal organs and use them as trophies. None of this makes sense. Why am I still alive? And where is Cell?_

As Faye mused over the unexpected postponement of her untimely death, she never noticed a thin trail of blood slowly begin to seep down her right hand…  __

~*~

It was implausible…inconceivable…the list continued on. Moments before, Cell had literally dug himself out of a deep trench miles away from his arena. He had no clear explanation for how he had ended up in such a position, his most recent memory was of finally loosing his composure and sending numerous ki-blasts all at once to reduce the obnoxious girl who had dared to first shoot, then spit at him to nothing more than dust. 

Logically, she would have been dead and Cell would still have been in his arena, marveling at his own superiority and at her idiocy, at least for a time. 

Yet somehow, he had been rendered unconscious and nearly buried, while the girl remained among the living. He could still feel her poor excuse of a ki, which served as evidence enough.  

Cell brushed the grimy dirt from his armor and frowned. Had Son Goku decided to sneak in for one of his characteristically dramatic rescues? It would have been nearly impossible for him to do so under normal circumstances without Cell's detection. But the android was also well aware of his prior distraction and wondered if it had proved to be the determining factor in his unexplained rendering and near burial.

Feeling something wet and warm slipping down his hand, Cell's frown deepened. An injury would heal in seconds, but he had never received one outside of combat with the Z-Senshi. That fact alone increased his loathing for his potential victim tenfold. 

_She may still be alive, but that matter can very easily be remedied,_ Cell thought maliciously as he powered up and took to the sky. Then, at full speed he flew forward, fury in his magenta eyes and murder on his mind.

!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Bakuro

**Notes: **This chapter reinforces some of the oddness that may have been overlooked in the previous chapter, as well as introduces two other characters that play important roles in Dragon Ball Z. Slowly but surely, things are expanding. And to tim33, I thank you for your compliments and your keen notice of detail and grammatical knowledge. I am aware of the mistake in dealing with allusion/illusion and intend to change it as soon as possible. As for the word undermine, it was meant in context to "weaken" or "undercut." But perhaps, I'm completely wrong in my usage, as you stated and I may change it as well.  Thank you once again. Anyway, I hope that everyone is in character and that you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 4: Bakuro

Faye couldn't take it anymore. Being left alone in the place that moments ago was to serve as the stage for her death was making her anxious. _Not to mention the fact that Cell could pop in at any minute and finish what he started,_ she reflected critically. 

Despite the strange occurrences, it was the newly developed fear of death that put Faye on edge. It was an irony, as well as a new weakness that gave Cell yet another advantage over her. As though the fact that he was the most powerful being on Earth and belligerently evil weren't enough. 

So rather than stand and face Cell like some imprudently brave lunatic, Faye had began walking. She knew she being cowardly, but the altruistic rage that had driven her to contemplate murder had been dulled after receiving a proverbial slap from reality. 

She could do absolutely nothing to hurt Cell. All of her efforts, her rudeness had done little but pose him some amusement. And why shouldn't it have? She was after all, just a 'common cliché.' Faye humph-ed in displeasure at the reminder as she continued to cross the rocky landscape. _I was a joke to him. My suffering was just some kind of game.  _

Faye felt the same spark of hatred that had spurned her begin to burn, but hastily quelled it. _Yet for some reason, I'm still standing. Healed of any and all injury and going on my not-so-merry way with no sight of Cell._ __

Sighing lightly, Faye kicked a small rock ahead of her. _So where does that leave me? I have no revenge, no heavenly choir and no one to return to. What a useless excuse for a life… _

A sharp "ding" sound caused Faye to look up from the ground and smile slightly. The rock she had been kicking had bounced off the hood of her car, something that would have otherwise annoyed her. But the relief she felt at seeing something familiar, albeit horribly outdated, overshadowed any negative feelings. 

But as Faye made her way closer to the vehicle, the unthinkable happened. Before she could even blink, the car exploded, sending pieces of metal and mechanical parts flying. Coughing loudly and blinking in shock, Faye then glanced upwards irately. Scant feet above her, with one arm extended and golden light dulling in his outstretched hand, floated Cell. 

Noticing the venomous expression of spite on his face, Faye bit back an insult and stepped backwards. _Damn…this is definitely not good. _

~*~

Cell watched smugly as anger and hesitation crossed her face when she connected him to the destruction of her vehicle. When she moved away from the desolation, his developing theory was confirmed, she was indeed afraid of him. 

It was an affirmation that gave him the slightest hint of pleasure. Her earlier bravado had been merely the product of her rage, once that emotion had spent, she was just another human. Yet it was also that fact that vexed him. 'Just another human' had been able to humiliate him. 

Cell's enjoyment left him.  

"I must say that I'm offended." He called out as he began to descend. "After going through so much trouble to insult me, the moment I vanish you decide to leave. Surely you were raised with better manners than that."

Cell touched down on the ground and masked a smirk when he noticed the young woman's darkened expression. He had come to know another one of her weaknesses, for his mocking of her dead family usually caused her to react unpredictably and often stupidly. 

And this time was no exception. 

"How I was raised in none of your business." She fairly snarled, clenching her fists tightly. 

Cell frowned at her tone. _How quickly she forgets the precariousness of her situation._  

"Perhaps." He spoke aloud coolly as he drew towards her. "However, I have no doubt that those who did raise you would find you as much of a disappointment as I do."  

Her face paled at his words and for a moment, Cell wondered if she was going to enact the most useless of human rituals and begin to cry. Yet as quickly as her expression had wavered, it hardened once again. Without warning, the girl ran forward, most likely ready to kick, scream and fight like the unbalanced person she was, until she was granted death. 

Cell wasn't about to give her the chance. Faster than human eyes could perceive, he moved until he was directly before her. Unnoticed and unseen, he reached out , grasped the girl by her throat and raised her above his head…

~*~

Faye didn't know what happened. One moment she had blindly attacked Cell and the next she was tightly held at the neck. She gasped, the strength of Cell's grip nearly overwhelming. 

"Tell me my dear, how exactly did you think this was going to end?" He inquired evilly. "With a last moment rescue perhaps? Or did you believe that I would simply let you go?" Cell relaxed his grip in the slightest. "If so, then you are not only foolish, but unduly naïve as well." 

Faye tried her best to inhale and gripped Cell's larger fingers in a futile attempt to wedge them from her throat. "Let go." She whispered nearly inaudibly. 

Cell stared at her mockingly. "I don't think so. Though I do admit the change in your appearance is nothing short of mystifying, your time to enjoy it has ended." 

_This is really it,_ Faye thought despondently._ I wanted to join Mom, Dad and Adamu so badly before and it looks like I'm finally getting the chance. _She mentally readied herself for the inevitable snap and received an even greater surprise. A panicked look suddenly crossed Cell's face and with no known rationale or motive, he carelessly dropped Faye to the ground. 

The oxygen-deprived teenager tried to breathe in as much air as possible, in result making deep heaving gasps that caused her chest of burn with a pain that nearly matched her bruised throat. 

Faye glanced cautiously at Cell and her eyes widened when she saw him crouched on the ground, mirroring her movements. _What the… I'm the one he was strangling, so why is he chocking?_

~*~

Far above the ground, in a palace that seemed almost out of place against the blue sky, the young, Namek-se-jin known as Dende brooded. The Kami of Earth felt a surge of undeniable worry and given the fact that the final battle with Cell was days away, it was to be expected. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if that was the true source of his apprehension.

Earlier that day he had sensed a remarkable ki, one that definitely warranted consideration. But before he could bring it to attention, the ki vanished. He had found it most disturbing. 

"Dende-sama," Mr. Popo's serene voice came from behind the Namek-se-jin, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you still concerned about the ki we sensed earlier?" 

Dende turned to face his wise companion. "I'm afraid so Popo." He admitted warily. "I know it seems to be a small matter, especially in comparison to the problems that have been caused by Cell lately, but I jut can't stop thinking about it."

"It was a most unusual ki signature." Mr. Popo agreed. "And for it to disappear so quickly is very strange." 

Dende nodded. "But what bothers me the most is the fact that this ki, wherever it went, wasn't human."  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Ihyou

**Notes: **Hmm…I seem to be loosing my audience. I really am sorry if I'm boring anyone. But I can assure you, this story won't be all talk for very long. Anyway, this chapter brings some of the weirdness to a head and includes some of the Z-Senshi. Enjoy.  

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Ihyou

Mirai no Trunks was perplexed. He knew it was hardly appropriate for a warrior to be feeling as such, especially with the Cell Games only days away. The lilac haired youth sighed lightly. Things had gotten nearly out of hand since his most recent arrival and he couldn't help but wonder just how much of it was his fault. 

Trunks had come to the present time the first time in order to provide Son Goku with the medication necessary to prevent his death, as well as inform he and the other Z-Senshi of the jinzouningen. It had been a simple enough plan, and even gave Trunks, not only the chance to reduce Freezer and his father King Cold to dust, but also the opportunity to see his father Vegeta. It was something he had been anxious and apprehensive of at the same time. 

_And with good reason,_ Trunks thought grimly. Even when he found out who he truly was, Vegeta had been less than…pleased with him. His mocking comments after Trunks hadn't been able to defeat Cell had been the latest incident to reinforce that observation. 

And at times, the feeling had been mutual. If Vegeta hadn't let Cell absorb the last jinzouningen, he would never have attained his final, Perfect form. And the fact that he had attacked him when he tried to interfere…Trunks frowned. 

We could have killed Cell when we had the chance, ending his rampage before any more innocent people could be killed. Instead, Father let Cell manipulate him, use his pride and lust for a formidable opponent against him and he never even realized it.  

Trunks spared a quick glance at Vegeta and found him glaring impatiently at the entranceway to the Room of Spirit and Time where Goku and Gohan had been training for a day. The Namek-sei-jin Piccolo and the triclops Tenshinhan stood nearby, both looking nearly as tense Vegeta. 

But the familiar creaking of the door as it opened abruptly, drew the attention of all…   

~*~

For the umpteenth time that day, Faye was confused. One minute Cell had been using her neck as a squeeze toy and the next, he was chocking and gasping exactly as she was. It, like so much that had been happening, made no sense. 

Giving one last hacking cough, Faye rubbed her tear-filled eyes and blinked repeatedly. _What's next?_ She pondered idly. _Big, green aliens falling out of the sky? The appearance of some far-off prince? After being nearly being killed by Cell twice, I'm about ready for anything._

Faye heard Cell clear his throat loudly and glanced at him warily. Unlike her, he stood as he had before, once again calm and composed with his arms crossed in front of him. _And speak of the devil…_

"What just happened?" She inquired, breaking her usual convention of not speaking directly to him. Whether or not her doing so was of any surprise to him however, she couldn't tell. His vacant, emotionless expression gave nothing away. 

"I was hoping you would be able to provide that answer." Cell replied icily. "For these occurrences did begin with your untimely arrival."

Faye snorted derisively. "Oh sure, I really have incredible, unbelievable magical powers. But I chose to shoot you because I needed the target practice." 

"Of course." Cell spoke coldly, his magenta eyes narrowing. "I should have known better than to assume you were anything other than the tiresome human you appear to be." 

Rolling her eyes at the insult Faye then sighed. "So where does that leave us? What does all of this mean?" 

"I do know of one way to determine that solution." Cell replied guardedly, stepping closer. He uncrossed his arms and held out one of his hands. "Give me your hand."  

Faye hesitated. She couldn't help thinking, as irrational as it might have sounded, that doing so would result in her loosing the limb. That, combined with the fact she would rather cut off a hand rather than let Cell touch her again only added to Faye's indecision. 

Cell made no sign of moving closer and Faye could feel impatience setting in. _I can't stand this useless standoff. If he does decide to try something, it's not like I'll be able to stop him. _With that thought and her arm shaking slightly, she offered her hand. 

Taking her hand swiftly, Cell turned it over in his deathly white palm. Subsequently, with the inhuman speed that made him so deadly, he motioned with his other hand. 

Faye yelped as she felt a sharp fingernail slice her palm, though she didn't see it. "Son of a-" She trailed off on her expletive when she noticed Cell staring down at her bleeding hand intently. A minute later, she received another unwelcome surprise. Cell's other hand was beside hers, with an identical, though purple, trail of blood oozing down his palm. Then with a curious quickness, both wounds mended, leaving no trace of the inflicted injuries...


	7. Chapter 6: Shiren

**Notes: **I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story. One of my great fears was that I was boring people to death. As for how Cell and Faye ended up connected, that will be revealed soon. I'm cruel I know. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and because I'm feeling so grand, I didn't end it with a cliffhanger. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama.****

* * *

Chapter 6: Shiren  

If she had been strong enough, Faye would have yanked her hand away from Cell. The fact that he had cut her palm had infuriated (and hurt) her enough, but the sight of both of their hands bleeding and healing in time, was too much.  

"Let go." She hissed frenetically, ready to struggle tooth and nail if she wasn't. However, Faye felt relief set in when Cell released her hand instantly and smartly moved away from her. 

Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, Faye crouched down on the ground and put a hand on her temple. _Tell me this isn't happening,_ she thought tensely. _I came here to kill Cell, but this…it defies all logic. I bleed, he bleeds, I heal, he heals…it's insane! Completely and utterly mad. _

Faye sighed loudly. She didn't even want to try and comprehend how it had happened. She wanted to leave, be absolutely anywhere other than near a homicidal android that had tried and failed to kill her twice. She wanted-

_Wait_…the thought that abruptly came to Faye made her smile…

~*~

Cell watched her with swiftly dwindling patience. His 'experiment' had proved what he had theorized briefly and he was far from pleased. To share _any_ connection to a human, especially a headstrong young woman who was doing what he felt was an impression of a pouting child, was not only demeaning, but humiliating as well. 

He might have said something sarcastic to rouse her from her futile fit, had he not noticed a cool smile cross her face. Cell was curious, but more than a little wary. No matter their strength, when dealing with someone who was unpredictable, a measure of caution was always needed. 

Cell watched as she stood quickly and, giving him little more regard than one would give a stone, walked past him to end of the arena. _Her audacity is astonishing. And given the limits of my patience, most annoying,_ Cell thought irately as he moved to intercept her. 

~*~

Faye could swear she felt Cell's eyes boring holes in her back as she walked away from him. She knew she had been rude by turning her back on him, but she cared as much as she cared about most things these days. Not a great deal. 

Still, she hadn't expected him to suddenly materialize in front of her before she had taken ten steps. Too surprised to stop, she crashed directly into him. Faye fell backward and glared at Cell coldly. She had been optimistic about him letting her go unmolested, but if he wanted to be stubborn, she still had her recently thought of ace to play. 

"Judging by your behavior, it seems that I was unclear when I said you weren't leaving." Cell's spoke curtly. 

Faye shook her head. "No, you were perfectly clear. I just chose not to listen." She smirked when Cell frowned at her. "I hate you and you obviously aren't too fond of me. For some weird, strange, take your pick of words here; reason we have some kind of physical connection. So instead of wasting both our time, why don't you let me go on my merry way and you can stay here and blow things up to your heart's content. It's one of those win-win situations."    

As if he found her genially amusing, Cell laughed. "You have threatened, insulted and now you wish to bargain with me?" 

"I don't see the humor in this." 

Cell ceased his laughing and became serious. "Then allow me to present the logic. For an unknown reason and through unidentified means, you and I have been rendered able to feel any wound that which is inflicted upon us. And through my abilities of regeneration, you are able to heal from those wounds as I would. Knowing this information, would it be wise for me to release you and put my life in the hands of one who has suicidal tendencies?"   

Faye scowled angrily. "I don't have suicidal tendencies." 

If Cell had had eyebrows, Faye was sure he would have raised one. "How quickly you forget, my dear. You came to me, didn't you?"

Clenching her hands at her sides, Faye growled. "Damn you!" She knew he was right and it frustrated her beyond imagining. It was like fighting a loosing battle, for no matter what she thought of; Cell was always one step ahead of her. 

~*~

_And so the child returns, _Cell mused as he listened to her curse him vehemently. Having neither the interest nor the time to observe humans, he found the many aspects of the girl's personality to be conflicting. _Rage driven lunatic one minute and a petulant child the next. The fact that she considered herself a threat to me is laughable at best._

When she seemed to run out of names to call him, Cell spoke. "If you've finally finished your ridiculous diatribe, there is something I desire of you." 

Her eyes narrowing, Cell could see her tense. "Really." She replied snidely. 

Cell resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her infantile behavior. "Merely your name. The way that you wish to be addressed, as it were."   

"I know what it means." She spat back. "And if it will keep you from calling me "dear," I'll tell you. It's Faye." 

"Faye…" Cell repeated coolly. "A strange name. Nevertheless, it does suit you." 

"I'll bet." Faye muttered. "So what do we do now?" She inquired tiredly, her irritation slowly draining. 

Cell gazed at her, his expression unreadable. "Now, my dear Faye, we wait." Not waiting to hear her furious response, Cell closed his eyes, bowed his head and focused upon meditating. There was something he was missing; some small insight that he hoped would shed some light upon his current situation. And no matter what it took, he would find it.


	8. Chapter 7: Hikiawase

**Notes: **After a long hiatus and thinking over the prospect of deleting this story, I've decided to continue. Working on three stories at once really stretched me too thin, but with one story finished and another nearing completion, I can finally give this story the attention it deserves. Look for a new chapter sometime soon. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Hikiawase

The sun had reached a burning peak in the sky, an arid wind blew coarse dust about and Faye had had enough. After picking herself off the ground, she had spent her time watching and glaring at Cell. She hadn't forgotten how he referred to her as 'dear' when she had specifically asked him not to. Nor was she willing to forget how he had tried to murder her twice and how dismally he had failed. 

As the time continued to drag by, Faye could feel her impatience growing. It would have been easier to manage if Cell's action mirrored her own restlessness, but fate had decided to thwart the unlucky human once again. For the hours that passed, Cell had remained in a singular, stationary position. 

He had remained unblinking and unmoving. Faye had blithely wondered if he was even breathing, but had learned enough about fate to know that he was still living. And it nearly drove her mad. 

Faye had been fully prepared to ignore Cell, given the success of her earlier executions. But at the moment, the silence combined with feelings of defeat and restraint were putting her on edge. She began cracking her knuckles, humming some chipper little tune and even resorted to talking to herself, hoping to rouse some reaction. 

Nothing worked. Cell was in his own little meditative world and nothing, save an impossible answer would stir him. Faye rolled her eyes at the still-standing android. It was only when she glanced away from him that she felt a stir of the opportunistic nature. 

_Cell isn't paying attention to me, so surely I could just sneak away from him without him noticing._ Faye smirked at the thought, but froze. _Easy, but what if it's _**too**_ easy? Knowing Cell, he's already counted on me trying to leave and has something planned for me if I try to do so._ _Still…_Faye couldn't help but find the itch to depart too tempting to leave unscratched. 

_He can't kill me,_ she thought resolutely. _If he did, he'd end his own life as well as mine. It would be stupid or illogical on his part. He'd never go through with it._

Armed with this information, Faye did her best not to appear guilty as she proceeded to sneak away from Cell. Feeling as though her feet were made of lead and convinced that they could hear the pounding of her heart at the Capsule Corporation, Faye continued on. 

It wasn't until she heard crackling sound and noticed a rise in the temperature around her that Faye realized what had happened. Somehow, Cell had found her out and sent one of his energy…things flying at her. 

Faye gave a yelp of surprise and awkwardly threw herself to the ground. Squinting her eyes against the arena's dust, she saw the tail end of a spherical ball of golden light as it continued on its course and shattered the barren ground at the arena's end. 

Growling lightly at the blatantly embarrassing position she was in, Faye sent a hateful glower in Cell's direction, only to find him glancing at her appraisingly. 

"You could have hit me with that, not a very swift idea on your part." Faye admonished snidely as she stood for what she figured to be the penultimate time that day. 

Cell made a disbelieving sound and gave a cool smirk. "Nonsense. I had full control of the blast and by anticipating your given reaction, I had absolute power over the situation." 

"You'd just love to think so." Faye responded sardonically. "But I know you didn't." 

"Of course I did." Cell replied evenly. "For you are not only a cliché my dear Faye, but also becoming invariably predictable." 

_There it is again._ Due to only a few smarting words, Faye could feel her anger rising. Cell always seemed to know the exact thing to say in order to set her off. _Well not this time. _

Making a supreme effort on her part, Faye clenched her fists tightly. She wasn't going to explode and make herself look like more of a fool than she already had. Rather, Faye put on a thin-lipped smile and tried not to look as though she had been feasting upon pieces of glass. 

"Really." Faye answered with false geniality. "Well how's this for being predictable: I'm hungry." 

Cell's even expression never wavered. He might have just said, "So" and achieved the same reaction. Faye stared at him and mentally chanted her "Do not get angry," mantra over and over again. 

"Hungry." She repeated sharply. "In need of sustenance, desiring food, running on empty… I could keep going here. And if you think my food woes don't matter, don't forget our little connection. You may or may not eat, but if I start starving, I'll be taking you on the ride with me." 

~*~

Though he chose not to say so, Cell knew that Faye was correct. Although he also knew it took multiple days for a human body t go through the symptoms of food withdrawal, emaciation being one of them, he wasn't about to wait for those numerous days to pass before he acted. Faye irritated him to no end as it was, he didn't want to deal with a hunger-ridden form of her. Even a perfect being such as him had their limits. 

"Very well." Cell relented, albeit most reluctantly. "I will take you to acquire the food that you need. Perhaps consuming it will keep you occupied and serve as a deterrent for your wasted physical attacks against me." 

_The Perfect, invincible Cell bargaining with a human. This situation grows more ridiculous at every turn._

Cell moved forward, intending upon taking Faye in his arms and leaving. For the faster they did so, the faster they could return. But it was her face, its normally sharp features twisted into a look of sheer horror and dread…

~*~

There was no way. Absolutely no way that Faye could handle it. Losing everything that had mattered to her had nearly unhinged her. Almost being killed, she had dealt with that fairly well in her opinion. But this…this was the one thing she couldn't handle. 

"No way." Faye all but whispered. "I'm not going anywhere with you, not flying, not disappearing/reappearing, nothing." 

Looking slightly puzzled, Cell continued to walk forward. "I beg to differ." He remarked composedly. 

Faye gave an exasperated sigh. "Differ all you want, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is you have in mind for travel, it and I don't mix. Unless maybe you _want_ to be covered in something green other than that armor or whatever it is you're wearing." 

Cell was unable to hold back an expression of pure disgust. "Surely you're joking." He inquired disbelievingly. 

"I wish." 

Faye watched Cell mull over her response critically. Though she might have lied about it, if the idea occurred to her, she was actually telling him the truth. Her motion sickness had been legendary, limiting her family's travel plans to places that could be reached by car. Her father was after all, the slowest driver in existence. 

"I won't go anywhere!" Faye said, a little too loudly. "I'll stay here and wait."

"Yes, of course." Cell spoke dryly. "As you've done such a remarkable job of that already." He gave Faye his coldest of looks. "Nevertheless, I'd rather not be a witness to your…bodily functions. You may remain here. But do not forget that, were you to try and get away, I would have no trouble finding you." 

With that said, the strange aura surrounded Cell's body once again before he took to the air. It happened so quickly that Faye almost didn't catch it. As though Cell was standing before her one minute, then mingling with the clouds the next. Just trying to make sense of it all made Faye's head hurt. 

She gave a frustrated sigh and feeling slightly tired, decided to sit down. She sat cross-legged on the marble covered ground and put her head in her hands. Faye massaged her temples wearily and closed her eyes. _I wish this day would just end. And that I hadn't been dumb enough to actually come here. What the hell was I thinking?_

Faye might have continued stewing in her thoughts if a sudden gust of wind hadn't blown dust directly into her face. She began coughing violently moving backwards. It was only when her eyes had cleared that she noticed something unbelievable. 

Where once unmolested air had resided, a pair of legs stood. Once Faye glanced upwards, she noticed an incredibly well built body attached to the legs, one wearing some strange type of orange fighting garments and with ebony hair that stood out in multiple directions, defying the laws of gravity simply by its existence. 

But it was the man's face, for the person was most definitely male, that made Faye pale slightly. She had never seen such a look of focus, of raw determination that illuminated this new man's face. Faye hoped that no one ever looked at her in such a way. 

As if reading her thoughts, the visitor lowered his gaze down to her level. His face seemed to relax considerably, shifting into what Faye would have considered the goofiest of grins. 

"Sorry about that," He spoke warmly. "I didn't see you down there." 

If her mouth wasn't figuratively scraping the ground, Faye might have responded. 

"My name's Goku," The man continued, oblivious to Faye's catatonic state. "What's yours?"

~*~


	9. Chapter 8: Konmei

**Notes: **Sorry for the delay. I'm afraid the trials of a Senior, maintaining 3.7 GPA and applying for scholarships kind of overwhelmed me. This chapter is shorter than the last, but necessary for the next one to build upon, thereby bringing (egad) plot development. I hope that Goku is in character, I'm strictly averse to bashing and that you enjoy the chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Chapter 8: Konmei

_"My name's Goku. What's yours?" _

They were simple words to a more than simple question and yet Faye was dumbfounded. A man, one who looked as though he could break her in half like a matchstick, had inexplicably appeared out of thin air in the arena where the homicidal android Cell had nearly killed her…and he wanted to know her name? 

It had to be some kind of cosmic joke. Much like the fact that Faye was somehow connected to Cell and that fate of the world depended on his defeat and-

Faye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she had learned anything from her unpleasant association with Cell, it was that nothing would be accomplished if she lost her head. 

Finally opening her eyes, Faye glanced up at Goku guardedly only to find him staring curiously at her.

"Uh…here, let me help you." He spoke genially and with inhuman quickness, grasped Faye's hand and pulled her upwards. 

Slightly overwhelmed by the fact she was suddenly standing and by a feeling of vertigo, Faye pulled away from Goku and stepped backwards. 

"Thanks." She muttered, still in the semblance of a daze. "But why are you here, exactly?" 

Goku's eyes narrowed, the grim determination returning to his face. "I came to see Cell." He responded seriously. Then his expression abruptly became darker. "But what are you doing here? Cell hasn't resorted to kidnapping innocent people, has he?" 

A prickling on the back of the neck made Faye answer faster than she normally would have. 

"No-no," She waved her hands wildly as she spoke. "I wasn't kidnapped, I came here on my own." 

 "On your own?" Goku's face became an expression of bewilderment. "But why?" 

Half expecting to find Cell breathing down her back, Faye shrugged uneasily. "He turned my town into an all he could eat buffet. Later, I saw his little debut on television and came looking for revenge" 

"And you're still alive?" Goku's eyes widened. "How is that possible?" 

Faye stiffened at the inquiry. _Great,_ she thought warily. _The question of the hour. How the heck am I supposed to explain this? Goku looks like he could lift a few mountains easily and could probably give Cell a run for his money. I guess that leaves two options. Either tell him the gory, unbelievable truth…or lie through my teeth. _

As she gazing at Goku's expectant, almost innocent face, Faye sighed. _The human conscience…it's a bane to all existence. _

"Actually," She began slowly. "The reason I'm alive is because I was somehow bonded to Cell. He hurts, I hurt and he heals, I heal. You get the general idea. So if you're looking to kill him, I certainly was, and want to avoid being reduced to a smoking pile of ash, you'll have to kill me." 

Though her tone was matter-of-fact, Faye all but shivered with apprehension. Her previous, suicide/murder attempts no longer appealed to her and the memory of how close she had actually come to death at Cell's hands haunted her. 

"Sorry, but that isn't an option." Goku responded.  

Now it was Faye's turn to blink. "What do you mean? I'm offering a relatively simple and quick chance to get rid of Cell, the homicidal android from Hell! How can you not take it?" 

"Because it isn't right." Goku replied surely. "I don't know how all the stuff you mentioned happened, but you're an innocent person who shouldn't have to die in order for Cell to be killed. Besides, it would be an awfully big letdown after all that time we spent preparing to fight him." 

"We?"

"My son Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Vegeta, his son Trunks and I. Though if you ask Vegeta, he'll beat Cell on his own while the rest if us stand around watching." Goku laughed at what was obviously an inside joke, before trailing off abruptly. 

Faye looked around tensely. "What is it?" 

"It's Cell. He probably sensed my ki and is coming back." 

Again simple words, with serious connotations. All remnants of amusement fled from Goku's form as he became solemn, most likely concentrating on something Faye could never hope to imagine.                    

And on top of her newly acquired Cell worries, Faye simply couldn't figure out Goku. How could someone so naïve, so…good, survive with, aside from homicidal androids, the murderers, thieves and lunatics that existed? What was it that made him willing to protect the life of someone he didn't even know, when he had the temptation of an easy victory before him? And why did he care? 

There were too many questions and not nearly enough answers. All in all, it was giving Faye an excruciating migraine. She followed Goku's skyward glance and felt her breath catch in her throat. 

"He's coming." She stated obviously, curious over Goku's reaction.  

"I know. Which is why we should leave and get you somewhere safe."  

"Leave? And where would we go? He'd find us in no time!" 

Goku shook his head. "Not where we're going. You'll be safe, at least for a time. But you have to trust me."   

Without meaning to, Faye laughed. "You come out of nowhere, granted it's something no _normal _person can do and you want me to just 'trust you?' "  

"Look, I understand that you're worried, but we don't have time for this." Goku argued urgently. "We should get out of here while we still can." 

"How?" Faye inquired suspiciously. 

"All you have to do is touch me. As long you do that, I'll be able to teleport both of us out of here." 

With the image of a furious Cell in mind, Faye let out a sigh of dejection. _I know that somehow, I'm going to regret this. _

She walked forwards and placed a tentative hand on Goku's shoulder. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?" She asked worriedly. 

Placing two fingers to the center of his forehead, Goku gave a slight smile. "You won't feel a thing, I promise. It happens so fast that you might not even notice we've moved." 

As her stomach clenched unpleasantly and her palms began to sweat, Faye shuddered, mentally preparing for the departure. "Great…"  

~*~

Cell streaked across the cerulean sky rapidly, unseen by the human eye and caring little nonetheless. His only thoughts were of retuning to his arena as swiftly as possible and of situation he would find after doing so. 

Under one arm, he carried one arm a vast array of provisions, not allowed his impatience to overshadow his forethought. It had taken much longer then he had expected to find the food, with many nearby cities and towns left vacant by humans with foolish notions of escape. Most of the food he had previously located had been rotten and mold-covered. 

Because he did not eat, Cell could have cared less about the food's condition. But knowing Faye, she would either starve or make herself ill simply to spite him. Merely the thought of the wayward human made Cell burn with hatred. To be reduced to such a demeaning position…once he found who was responsible for his plight, he would first learn the reasoning behind their actions and then tear them into pieces one body part at a time. 

This raging hate coupled with his dismay over the prospect of seeing Son Goku. He had sensed his ki a moment prior and was beginning to find the righteous Saiya-jin to be tiresome. At least Vegeta's long-winded rants had provided Cell with slight amusement, especially when he ended up beating some of the arrogance from the Saiya-jin Prince shortly after hearing them.      

Yet Faye's unexplained appearance would no doubt raise questions and the last thing Cell needed was Son Goku learning his weakness. For even if the Saiya-jin was too soft to end Faye's life, were the situation to become too desperate, someone else probably would. 

As he finally caught his first and final glimpses of Goku's vibrant gi and Faye's dark ensemble as they vanished, Cell mentally swore. He had arrived too late, thereby letting Goku either learn the truth or make his own assumptions. And with no idea where he had teleported to… 

Cell growled with fresh frustration. An idea came to mind, however, before he could enact it, his body began shutting down. Loosing his grip upon the food, Cell struggled to remain in the air. Ultimately, without knowing the reason, the bio-android lost consciousness, falling to the dusty, barren ground in a heap…   


	10. Chapter 9: Yumemiru

**Notes: **This chapter is sufficiently darker than any of the others and begins the clarification of the mystery surrounding Cell and Faye's unfortunate bonding. It was somewhat disturbing for me write, and I can only hope I wrote it well. Also, can anyone guess where I took the name used at the end of the chapter? And as for the ending, believe me, I'm not going Original Character crazy. As with everything written so far, there is a method to my madness. One that will be explained in given time. 

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

* * *

Chapter 9: Yumemiru

There was nothing save the all-encompassing darkness. No sound, nary even the taking in of breath did occur. Yet despite the unchanging night, a consciousness stirred. 

**_Where am I? _**

Whether spoken or merely thought, the reaction of the words was instantaneous. Light filled the area, before separating into colors of numerous shades. Distinct shapes emerged from the blurry shadows, slowly reforming into emerald flora and coppery woodland.  

**_What the…?_**

Within seconds, the scene had been set. The sounds of chirping filled the air and added the cornucopia of forest's natural noises. 

Faye could see everything. It was like a dream, but one she was aware of and held no control over. Faye wasn't sure when the passage from awareness to sleep had taken place, though she had a less than pleasant feeling that the method of her escape with Goku had caused her to faint.  

_She was in a forest, that much she was sure of. And when trees, animals and plants began what looked like a backwards procession; Faye understood that she was moving. But how she _

_was moving, why she was unable to see herself and her place of destination still was as of yet unknown. _

The forest soon gave way to a town. A small, bustling area, it would prove a perfect location to suit his purpose. 

**_Purpose? What purpose? _**

As his continued onward, his feet were forced to adapt to shift of a rock-filled dirt path to the smoothness of a recently repaved road. The sounds familiar to a city, shouting, the screeching of automobiles assaulted him, causing him to give a hissing laugh. 

**_That isn't my voice… What the hell is going on? _**

He then paused a moment to glance at his reflection in a passing window. 

**_Oh my God. _**

Covered in spotted green armor, with magenta eyes slit like those of a cat, an orange beak for a mouth, clawed hands and the imposing headcrest and wings reminiscent of a form of insect, the creature staring back from the slightly dusty window was the very definition of a monster. 

**_This isn't possible, this isn't-Am I in…Cell's dreams? _**

A sudden crash and a horrified screech captured Cell's attention. He gazed at the perpetrator, a beefy male who smelled of grease and machine oil and managed to form his beak of a mouth into a smirk. 

The man stared at the Cell in a horrified fixation. Trembling in terror, the human shrank close to the wall of the house, as though it would provide him some form of protection. He was however, sorely mistaken. 

Before the man could move any further, Cell materialized in front of him. Still smirking evilly, the android raised his tail, the end tipped with a cruel, syringe-like appendage. Without hesitation, Cell plunged the jagged end deeply into the human's tender chest, pushing it in as deeply as it could go. Then came the sucking sound. 

She felt sick. Unable to close her eyes, and unsure if she had any to begin with, Faye watched as Cell calmly drew the human's innards and soon skin into his tail. The scene was sickening, yet gave her the idea of someone sucking the insides from an egg roll as a comparison. 

Though only seconds past, it seemed like forever before Cell retracted his tail and a simple pile of clothing fell to the ground, the entry hole in the shirt present. 

**_This was how he killed them? How can you do that to a person? _**

With his usual callousness, Cell stepped on the clothes of his victim as he continued onward. __

_From that moment on, it was like a horror movie to Faye. Cell entered houses, buildings and even hunted solitary humans that strayed out into the open. Fluid, sleek and ruthless, he was the deadliest of hunters. Begging and cries of mercy went unheard and any type of self-defense was rendered useless. In only a short amount of time, the entire town was nearly empty.   _

Rendered numb and barely functioning by her horror, Faye almost didn't realize that Cell was standing in front of a familiar house, until the he scraped his sharp nails against the wooden door menacingly. 

The sound of things moving and muffled cursing were distracting, yet it wasn't until the door of the house was hastily flung open, that Faye's attention was captured. 

A tall man possessing wiry black hair, pale skin and assorted paint stains smeared across his face stood in front of the door irately. 

"What do you think you're-" 

They were the last words that man ever spoke. With lightening speed, Cell's tail whipped up and then down, piecing him through the stomach savagely. He gasped, his breathing turning swiftly to a gurgling burble. 

Behind him, a woman's light voice queried curiously. 

"Sano? What's going on?" 

Footsteps from within the house drew closer, until a red-haired woman with green eyes caught sight of her dying husband and the monster responsible. With a keening scream she stumbled backwards, her face ashen and full of horror. 

When the bodiless clothing of his victim fell to the floor, Cell glanced at the woman, curious over her reaction. He expected her to be staring at him piteously or perhaps beginning to rant and rave hysterically. Instead the woman, with tears flowing from her eyes, glowered at him hatefully before turning and running into the next room. 

Cell was bemused, but only for a moment. He could detect the signature of a second ki, which along with the woman were the only two left in the entire area. Both humans were moving, thereby increasing Cell's level of interest. If his prey wished to turn what would have been a simple absorption in to a hunt, he was more than willing to go through with it. Hunting scared and helpless humans presented a form of enticing amusement. 

Wasting no more time, Cell moved through the house, taking slow and deliberate steps. The dwelling was only one floor and it took him little time to reach the back door, which swung gently in the wind. 

Once outside, Cell immediately detected to location of the escaping humans and smirked. The game was coming to an end. He took to the air and slowly flew across the sky, stopping when he caught sight of the woman with a male child in her arms making her way towards the forest. 

Cell then released a small amount of energy in the form of a ki-blast and sent it in their direction. The golden ball of light found its mark, smashing into the ground and sending the woman and child sprawling backwards. 

Feeling satisfied, Cell descended and began walking towards his wounded prey. The woman was unconscious and the child although conscious, was a mess of bruises and cuts. 

"Mom?" The child whispered worriedly. When he caught sight of Cell drawing closer, he shook his mother vehemently, his voice rising in fear. "Mom, wake up! 

The woman stirred blearily and struggled to sit up. Like her son, she remembered the dangerous position she was in. However the moment she tried to move, a shooting pain went through her body, causing her to gasp out in pain. 

When Cell's shadow was almost above her, her son buried his face into her chest, his tears soaking into her shirt. 

"You've provided me with some entertainment, but the game is now over." Cell drawled emotionlessly. 

The boy cringed and clung to the woman more closely as the android leisurely lowered his tail to their level. The woman recoiled away from the appendage, her tears mingling with her son's red hair. 

Moments later, the screams of a woman and a child filled the air…

~*~

The light faded and the darkness returned, but it made no difference to Faye. She wasn't sure quite what had happened, but she could actually see things on her own accord. And when she touched her face hesitantly, she found a normal nose and mouth, not Cell's horrific beak. 

The tears she had been unable to release earlier came coursing down her face and she let them. Never had she expected to see the deaths of her family and from their murder's point of view. It was sick, twisted and almost indescribable. Much like the pain she was feeling as a result of it. 

_Cell, you bastard,_ she thought lividly. All of the hatred she had been feeling previously had resurfaced with an almost feral potency. Faye wasn't sure how it could happen, but she wanted to tear Cell apart piece by piece and feed him his innards. 

**That is hardly the way for you to be thinking. **

The emptiness seemed to be filled with the booming voice. The loudness and unexpectedness of it caused Faye to jump and glance around wildly. 

"What the hell do you want?" She asked irately, her fury once again clouding her judgment. 

**What I desire is no concern of yours, human. **

 "Human?" Faye repeated coldly, her blue eyes burning with anger. "Yeah, I'm a human. What are you? Some figment of my imagination? Or a windbag that gets his jollies from blowing his hot air around?" 

Seconds after the words escaped her mouth, Faye knew she was out of line. But this new dilemma, coupled with the emotional and mental stress she was facing was almost enough to make her crack. And for the time being, she had given up caring. 

Still, she had never expected to hear the voice shout, in a far whiner and nasal tone. 

**You insolent fool! How dare you speak that way to the magnificent wizard Mitchica, student of the great Bibi-di! **


	11. Chapter 10: Kogishunjun

**_Notes:_** Well, it's certainly been awhile. Unfortunately, I have a bit of habit of leaving stories for large amounts of time and focusing upon others. Not to say that this story isn't important, I just needed to regain some of my inspiration. Personally, I'm not really fond of this chapter, but I do hope it's found enjoyable. As for the reason I seem to be skipping around (since the last chapter revealed a new persona and focused upon Faye's dreams), it's a bit of habit of mine. I don't like to keep the focus of the story upon one person for too long and this is a Dragon Ball Z story after all. 

Things will start to come together soon and since I'm getting a little tired of exposition there will be fighting, all in good time. Enjoy.   

**_Disclaimer:_** Dragon Ball Z and its respective characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. ****

* * *

Chapter 10: Kogishunjun

* * *

To say that things were tense would have been a vast understatement. After Goku had used his teleportation in an effort to confront Cell, he had returned unexpectedly and with an unfamiliar passenger in tow. 

Piccolo gazed at the new arrival, a scrawny, scratched female, warily. The emerald-skinned Namek-sei-jin had never been one to understand Son Goku, but his bringing a strange human to Kami's Palace was mystifying at best. 

Gohan was obviously equally bemused and unlike his mentor, chose to express it. 

"Daddy? What's going on?" The young Saiya-jin approached his father curiously. "Who is she?" 

As though then becoming aware of the unconscious girl who threatened to collapse at his feet, Goku hastily scooped her into his arms. 

"It's kind of a long story." He admitted uneasily. "Gohan, could you ask Mr. Popo if there's someplace to put Faye until she wakes up?" 

Gohan nodded and stretched out his arms. Goku nimbly deposited Faye into them, then smiled slightly.     

"And will you stay with her too? She was pretty scared about teleporting and will probably be upset when she comes around. It'll be a lot better if she sees you." 

"Sure." Gohan replied determinedly. He didn't like being left out, but knew that he'd most likely be filled in later. Carrying Faye as though she weighed nothing, the young Saiya-jin walked away. 

His usually easygoing expression full of resolve, Goku turned to the other Z-Senshi…

* * *

"…And that's all of it." Goku finished seriously. He glanced expectantly at those assembled, apprehensive of their reactions.  

Piccolo was first to speak, his stoic expression unaltered. "Do you have any proof of the girl's story being true? Have you actually seen this supposed ability in action?" 

Goku frowned. "Well…not exactly." He paused, his expression becoming thoughtful. "But Cell killed so many people, what other reason could he have had for sparing her? She also seemed very serious when she asked me to kill her."

"Still," Tenshinhan argued. "This could all be just another way for Cell to manipulate us. He's done so before."

The Z-Senshi became silent, their thoughts clearly on Vegeta and the disastrous results of his hubris-fueled folly. 

Goku's eyes widened as a new realization dawned upon him. "Wait a minute, that's it! Everything Faye said has to be true. Cell would have been here a long time ago, but his ki hasn't moved an inch since we arrived." 

"I don't like this." Piccolo spoke gruffly, crossing his arms in front of him. "First the appearance and almost instantaneous disappearance of the strange ki and now this girl, who claims to share a physical connection with Cell. Yet she has no knowledge of how it came into existence." 

"There's no doubt of both things being related." Tenshinhan responded. "But the real question, is what do we do now?" 

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, his confusion apparent. 

"As long as the girl is here, she's a liability to Cell." Piccolo observed. "All that would be necessary to end his life is her death and that knowledge makes him more dangerous than ever." 

"But we're not going to kill her." Goku spoke matter-of-factly. "And Cell knows that."

Tenshinhan's three eyes narrowed. "We also can't spend our time baby-sitting her. Sooner or later, she's going to wake up and Cell is going to come and get her."

"What about using the Dragon Balls to try and break the connection between them?" Trunks suggested. 

"That isn't an option. Three wishes or not, they might all become necessary over the course of the next few days. We can't take the chance of being unprepared." 

The Z-Senshi became silent once again as Piccolo's stark explanation sunk in. It was a paradox, the quick and easy way to destroy Cell forever and they were unable and unwilling to use it.   

"Whatever we decide," Trunks began uncomfortably. "We'll have to tell my father. He's so absorbed in the idea of making Cell pay for beating him and regaining his honor, there's no telling what he would do." 

"I wouldn't put it past Vegeta to want to see the connection between Faye and Cell for himself." Tenshinhan muttered darkly. 

"Neither would-" Unable to continue, Piccolo winced and clutched his large ears tightly. He clenched his fangs together unconsciously against the pain that assaulted his acute hearing.

"Piccolo-" Goku began, but the Namek-sei-jin cut him off with a growl. 

"Your bright idea about Gohan keeping her calm when she awakened was a failure, Son." 

Goku's eyes widened slightly. "That bad, huh?" 

The sudden sound of things crashing was soon accompanied by a terribly piercing shriek. Goku, Tenshinhan and Trucks glanced at one another, while Piccolo finally regained his bearings.  

"Does that answer your question?" He inquired sarcastically.   

* * *

Amidst the rolling dust and arid wind, a lone form awakened. While most would have stirred or coughed amongst the soil, the figure stood immediately, taking a moment or two to stretch his limbs. His time spent in slumber had been an enlightening, if not perplexing experience. 

Cell had only dreamed twice in his life. First while I his larval stage in as he traveled in the time machine belonging to Trunks and also when he had arrived in the present time and had gone into hiding while his body evolved once again to his first Imperfect form. 

In an effort to shake the aftereffects of his memories, Cell fixed his gaze upon the area around him and the food he had dropped in his descent, callously. He had gone to a great amount of trouble in the acquisition of the provisions, only to have it be put to waste. Faye had taken advantage of his disappearance to escape with Son Goku.  

For how could the "noble" Saiya-jin resist the plight of a young woman in the clutches of the "evil" Cell?  

The thought caused the android to make a sound of derision. Judging from observation, it couldn't be difficult to mislead Goku, especially in matters concerning an "innocent" person. Even one who had made her own trouble with foolish decisions and who deserved the repercussions that came along with them.

Even now he could sense her ki, weak and feeble as it normally was. Cell surmised that Faye had fainted during her departure, thereby providing more unwanted evidence of their loathsome connection. 

Cell wasn't surprised however, to find himself still living. As humiliating as it was, his existence depended solely upon the sacrifice of Faye's life, something the Z-Senshi would not use to their advantage. 

_Still…_ Cell darkly mused. _There is always Vegeta. And as much as he deludes himself into believing he can defeat me, he may be petty enough to try and utilize Faye to hinder me.  _

It was something he couldn't permit to happen. 

With swift consideration, Cell evaluated several courses of action, before settling upon one that appealed to him. Rather than tracking Faye's ki and taking her from Goku by force, he could appeal to the Saiya-jin's Achilles' heel, his pathetic sense of morality and compel him to relinquish Faye on his own accord.  

Cell smirked iniquitously, while powering up his ki. His plan would show Goku the extent of his limitations and prove to Faye the detail she seemed unwilling to believe, that there was no escape from him.

With that pleasant thought in mind, Cell took to the air. The was a certain television studio he felt a great interest in visiting…


End file.
